Hydamio
Hydamio (ハイダミオ) is an with a light and smooth voice who has been active since 2012. He has been garnering attention for the expressiveness of his singing, the musicality of his covers and the clear timbre of his voice. He made his utaite debut on May 16, 2012, with "Colorful World" . His most popular cover to date is "Inochi ni Kirawarete Iru" (Hated by Life Itself), with over 300k views and 3000 mylists as of September 2019. His voice is often described by listeners as "healing", and he has a preference for covering ballads. His covers, and Hydamio himself, are often tagged as being deserving of more views (もっと評価されるべき, motto hyouka sareru beki) and its variations. While he is close friends with several utaite such as Sanbu, Ayafuya, Yukimura. and Stungun, often going with them to karaoke, he rarely collaborates on covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2012.05.16) # "Irony" (2012.07.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2012.07.26) (Deleted) # "Fairytale" (2012.08.11) # "Pierrot" (2012.08.23) (Not in Mylist) # "HEAVEN" (2012.08.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Gossip" (2012.09.09) # "swing-by" (2012.09.11) (Not in Mylist) # "Tsukimiyo Rabbit" (Moon Gazer Rabbit) (2012.09.14) (Not in Mylist) # "Yi, Er Fanclub" feat. Hydamio and Yuann (2012.09.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Rainbow Girl (Remix)" feat. Hydamio and Chome (2012.10.02) (Private) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Hydamio and Sakuya (2012.10.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Tsugaikogarashi" feat. Hydamio and Rosie (2012.10.29) (Private) # "Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream" feat. Hydamio, Sakuya, LOLOW, Chome, yuann and Shawon (2012.10.31) (Not in Mylist) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" feat. Hydamio and syunka (2012.11.13) (Private)'' # "Confession Rehearsal" -another story- (2012.11.22) '''(Not in Mylist) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2012.11.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Run" (2012.12.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Haito Ateliesta nite" (In the Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. Hydamio and Kirupi (2012.12.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Flight" (2013.01.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Orange" (2013.02.01) (Not in Mylist) # "MUGIC" ✽winter edition✽ feat. Hydamio, Shawon, Tenko, Badou, Yakyou and Puinyu (2013.02.02) (Not in Mylist) # "Bokura no Let-it-Be" (2013.02.07) # "Yankee Boy, Yankee Girl" feat. Hydamio and Tenko (2013.03.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase to Shitemo" (Even if That is Your Happiness) (2013.04.11) (Not in Mylist) # "Koizora Forecast" (2013.04.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Donor Song" (2013.04.25) # "Idola no Circus" feat. Hydamio and Sanbu (2013.05.23) (Not in Mylist) # "jewel" feat. Hydamio, Nanna, Moeko, Unaghi, Yurochi and Moni (2013.05.26) # "kiss" (2013.06.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Raspberry Monster" (2013.06.07) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (2013.07.06) # "Maiko no Boku ni" (2013.07.13) # "girlfriend" (2013.08.21) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Lance Explosion Boy) (2013.10.15) # "Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream" feat. Hydamio, Sanbu, Ichikoro, tel and Ui (2013.10.31) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.01) # "Zouka no Kyourikan" (The Artificial Flower's Distant Feeling) (2013.11.12) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2013.12.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" -Funky Pop Edition- feat. Hydamio, H+ero, Sensei, Siren, Lucid, Namukari and Shinshakaijin (2013.12.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Yonjuunana" (2014.01.16) # "Itsudatte" (2014.02.05) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) (2014.02.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.03.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Sayonara no Kawarini" (2014.04.12) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2014.05.16) # "Tsuki Akari" feat. Hydamio and Cana. (2014.07.04) (Deleted) # "STATIC" (2014.08.02) # "○○○○○" (2014.08.19) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (Scenery, Indulging in Summer) (2014.09.13) # "Sayonara, our Mutual Unrequited Love" (2014.10.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Koshitantan" feat. Hydamio, Nanna, Moni, Moeko, Ui and Unaghi (2014.10.31) # "morning haze" (2014.11.16) # "Peter Pan Syndrome" (2014.11.25) # "Life is Only Full of Goodbyes" (2015.02.26) # "Akaito" (2015.03.09) # "Kimi no Sekai ni Inai Boku" (2015.04.11) (Original by Love it, Pop) (Deleted) # "World Lampshade" (2015.04.13) # "Ai ni Kijutsushi" (Magician in Love) (2015.06.05) # "Eine Kleine" (2015.06.19) # "First Train and Kafka" (2015.09.01) # "Letter" (2015.11.03) (Original) # "Cinderella Paradox" (2015.11.21) # "Blessing" -Heisei Year 27- feat. Hydamio, Okomepan, Kiyu, Sakumi, Manaru, @Puniaki, Kameomu and 【Wa】 (2016.03.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Starduster" (2016.04.17) # "Coca-Cola Time" feat. Hydamio, DAZBEE (2016.06.27) # "Kimi mo Warui Hito de Yokatta" (I’m Glad You’re Evil Too) (2016.08.30) # "pianissimo" (2016.09.19) # "Charles" (2016.11.26) # "Nandemonaiya" (2016.12.09) (Original by RADWIMPS) # "ray" feat. Hydamio, Yuuhi, Amamori, shack (2017.05.14) # "Redire" (2017.07.06) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2017.08.10) # "Inochi ni Kirawarete Iru " (Hated by Life Itself) (2017.08.27) # "Kimi ga Ikite Nakute Yokatta" (Thanks for Being Lifeless) (2017.09.02) # "Shinu Ni Wa Ii Hi Datta" (It Was A Good Day to Die) (2017.09.24) # "Byoumei wa Ai Datta" (2017.09.28) # "Kimi Dake Wa." (Only You.) (2017.10.09) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.11.08) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (2017.12.10) # "Tautology Doubtful" (2018.02.01) # "Roki" feat. Hydamio, Zakuro (2018.03.05) # "Hug" (2018.03.12) # "Juggernaut" (2018.05.24) # "Y" (2018.06.07) (Original by C&K) # "Akuma no Odorikata" (2018.06.26) # "Ano Natsu ga Houwa Suru." (That Summer Saturates.) (2018.09.01) # "Indigo" (2019.05.16) (Original by Yorushika) # "Saikai" (Reunion) (2019.07.03) # "Umi no Yuurei" (2019.07.25) (Original by Yonezu Kenshi) # "Anonymous Fanfare" (2019.08.02) # "Dreamless Dreams" -arrangement ver.- (2019.08.20) # "Nautilus" -piano ver.- (2019.09.02) (Original by Yorushika) # "Tenbyou no Uta" feat. Hydamio and Aizawa (2019.09.09) (Original by Mrs. Green Apple) }} Discography |track1composer = |track2title = Tokyo Station |track2info = (Bee) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track3title = Irony |track3info = (Yukimi) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track4title = Saisei |track4info = (Horohorodori) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track5title = Heartbeat #0822 |track5info = (Rim) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track6title = Just be Friends |track6info = -piano ver.- (Hydamio ft. Kanade) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = }} |track1title = Yume Hanabi |track1info = (Horohorodori) |track1lyricist = Mafumafu |track1composer = Mafumafu |track2title = U |track2info = (Again) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track3title = Yohira |track3info = (Ivu.) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track4title = Sarishinohara |track4info = (Shintaro) |track4lyricist = Mikito-P |track4composer = Mikito-P |track5title = Until You Return to the Night Sea |track5info = (Tachibana Yuu) |track5lyricist = Konnichiwa Tanita-san |track5composer = Konnichiwa Tanita-san |track6title = Kimi no Kami |track6info = (Bee) |track6lyricist = Sori Sawada |track6composer = Sori Sawada |track7title = A Guitar I Can't Play in One Hand. |track7info = (Ayafuya) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track8title = Kokoronashi |track8info = (Rim) |track8lyricist = papiyon |track8composer = papiyon |track8guitar = 164 |track9title = Eien Hanabi |track9info = -piano ver.- (Hydamio ft. Kanade) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = }} Gallery }} Trivia * His name originates from an amalgamation of L'Arc-en-ciel's Hy''de, Monster Hunter's Kushala ''Da''ora and K-On!'s Akiyama ''Mio.His Q&A Box (Deleted) * His first favourite utaite was Mitani Nana. * He has an older sister. * Sanbu was the first utaite he befriended. * He loves cats.His Twitter profile His character mascot is a black cat (nicknamed Tsuki-kun) that is often featured on his merchandise and fanart by listeners.[https://twitter.com/hyda_mio_kun/status/1172059795609665536 His 2019 keychain, featuring Neko-chan and himself in orange] * His utaite colour is orange. * He is 172cm tall. His AskFM (Inactive) * He has 3 piercings on his left ear. * He can play the keyboard. * He was born in Ibaraki but moved to Osaka when he was in elementary 4.Hydamio making mention of his place of birth He now lives and works in Tokyo. * His catchphrase is "Gon!!", the sound of beer glasses clinking.Q&A about the word GON!! However, he has stated that he cannot drink. * He is a fan of Yorushika and , and frequently covers their songs.Tweet about his love for Yorushika and Kanzaki Iori Kanzaki Iori has also called Hydamio his favourite utaite.Tweet in answer to a fan's question about his favourite utaite * When he was younger, he wanted to become a mangaka, and became skilled at drawing. He often draws sketches of his daily life and posts them on Twitter.A short comic he drew * He has shown a certain level of English proficiencyA tweet he made in English and used to run a Twitter account in English. However, his actual level of English proficiency is unclear. External Links * Webstore * Twitcasting * Instagram * Twitter * Twitter (Sub-account)